THe dance of their life
by momofboys
Summary: Sue and Jack realize the depth of their feelings, but struggle with what love will mean.
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: I wrote this on another fan site, but was hoping for some more input. This is the first of three in this same series. Thanks for reading._

Jack rested his head against the headrest of the airplane seat, but he would not close his eyes. He was tired, as the trip had been emotional, but he did not want to miss the sleeping beauty beside him even for an instant. He tried hard not to even blink. The last six weeks while Sue had been away, he had done nothing but think about the moment when they would be together again. His life had come to a screeching halt the day she had received the phone call...six long weeks ago.

The day had begun like any normal day. Sue and Jack had been out all morning interviewing witnesses on their current case, and had arrived back at the office after lunch. Being the Monday before Thanksgiving, the office was buzzing about the long weekend coming up and everyone's holiday plans. Tara was sending around a list of foods for people to sign up to bring for the inter-office luncheon planned for Wednesday. Sue had been across the room when her phone rang, so Levi nudged her to inform her she had a call. Jack heard her answer her phone with a polite "Hello" then the silence as the words of the caller came up on her monitor. The words, "Please no!" muttered in a desperate voice brought his head up in an instant. What he saw broke his heart. There she was, tears streaming down her cheeks. Fighting the urge to run to her, he waited for the call to be over. When she hung up, she bolted out of her seat and into the restroom so fast that Jack had no way of going to her. Lucy followed, but returned soon saying that she was not talking, just standing in the middle of the room.

The office was hushed when she arrived back in the bull pin several minutes later. Quietly she moved to her desk, sat down, and began to work. Her eyes were puffy but dry. She made no explanation. Though everyone was worried, no one felt comfortable to go ask her what was wrong. The rest of the day drug by. Few words were spoken. Holiday plans were all but forgotten. The Wednesday luncheon was erased from everyone's mind. The only concern was for Sue, and what could be wrong.

The minutes ticked slowly by for Jack. His mind, as well as his eyes, kept wandering to the desk near his. To the woman he cared about so deeply. His heart broke as he caught her wiping tears from her eyes several times.

The end of the day finally came, and everyone left the office quietly. Lucy came to Sue's desk. Putting her hand on Sue's shoulder, she waited to get her attention. "I am here for you. If you need me, you know where I live."

Sue smiled at her roommate, but it was a smile that did not reach her eyes. "Thanks Luc. I will talk to you tonight when I get home. " With that Lucy turned and walked out of the office, leaving Sue and Jack alone.

Turning her head, her eyes met his. Instantly tears sprang to her eyes. She lay her head on her desk and began to weep. Jack was kneeling by her side in a heartbeat. Wrapping his arms around her, he was surprised when she fell into him, clinging to him like a drowning man clings to a life preserver. Tears flowed freely down his face as he held her. He did not know what was going on, but he did know that if Sue hurt, so did he.

After several minutes Sue began to calm enough to speak. They were both sitting on the floor now, and Sue pulled out of Jack's embrace so that they were facing each other.

"The phone call was from my brother. Mom and Dad were in a car accident this morning. Dad is--" Her voice broke, but she continued, "Dad is dead, Mom is in a coma." The tears came again, but not the sobs as before. "I just could not talk about it in front of everyone. I don't think I can do this Jack. How can I do this?"

Jack brushed her hair off her face, gently caressing her cheek. "Sue, I will be here for you every step of the way. Whatever you need I will do. Do you have a flight home?"

"I made reservations on line for a late night flight."

"I will go with you."

"Jack you know you can't do that. The team will need you here. If you will just come for the funeral. I don't think I can be there alone---without you."

The pleading in her eyes and voice made Jack's heart melt. If only she knew how much he loved her, she would know he would never leave her alone. But now was not the time to tell her. Now was the time to be her strength. "Sue, I will be there for you. I will always be there for you." They sat holding hands for several minutes, saying nothing. Finally Jack realized that she needed to get home.

"Hey we need to get you home and packed. I will drive you. Lucy can pick up your car later."

"It's ok Jack. I can get home."

"I am driving you, Don't argue." He stood up then reached down for her hand and pulled her up. At the moment she stood, their eyes met. Without thinking about it, Jack drew her near to him. There was no hesitation on either part. Their lips met. It was not a passionate kiss, but one that spoke of depths of emotions they felt. It lasted only a moment in time. Neither pulled away when it was over. Instead they stood there, foreheads touching, communicating without a word. Finally, they moved into the parking lot hand in hand.

Jack waited for Sue as she explained to Lucy, and then made the necessary calls to be off work. Each time she told the story again, she wept again, and he held her close. Finally, he drove her to the airport, and told her goodbye.

For six weeks they talked every night. Jack invested in a video phone so that they could talk face to face. He had come for the funeral of her father, and the later of her mother. Christmas found him on a plane to see her again, dismissing Christmas with his family. Then, he had come to help her with some business matters, and to escort her back to D.C.

As in times past, they did not talk about their feelings. There had been no more kisses, but there was an unmistakable change in their relationship. It was as if they both knew that things could not continue as they had been. The years of stealing glances, flirting, sharing, yet never admitting their feelings were coming to a close. Something had to give. Yet, as Jack sat watching her sleep, he did not know what he was supposed to do.

He totally understood the FBI policy of no dating among team members. He could think of quite a few times when his relationship with Sue, unspoken though it was, had caused him not to think straight. Her protection was more important to him than anything, and sometimes that caused problems in high stakes environments they were called into daily. Yet, understanding the policy did not make it any easier. The stark reality was, if they were to pursue their relationship, one of them would have to leave the team...their family. He could not ask her to do that, and he could not imagine making that decision himself. There were no easy answers.

As he mulled all this over in his mind, Sue's eyes began to flutter. Wanting to be a reassuring presence when she woke up, he placed his hand on top of her hand. Her eyes flew open with a start, as if she did not know who was touching her. Just as quickly she calmed again and gave a slight smile.

"Glad you got some sleep. I know you have been needing that."

"You need to get some too." As she talked, Sue turned her hand over so that she could

lace her fingers between his. The feel of her fingers entwined with his made his heart beat quicken.

"We will be landing soon, and then I can sleep all night." He caressed her hand with his thumb as he spoke, trying desperately to convey to her all that was in his heart.

"Jack, thank you for all you have done the past few weeks. If it weren't for you, I know I would not have made it through." With that, she lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes again. Jack sat quietly, enjoying her closeness for the rest of the flight home.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a sense of both relief and dread as Sue opened the door to her apartment. Jack was right behind her, carrying her bags. Knowing he was there seemed to give her the strength to walk in. She knew that Lucy would be gone, as she had called Sue as soon as she heard when the flight would be in to tell her she had an engagement that night, but if Sue needed her she would cancel. Sue knew who it was with, and had no desire to stand in the way of Lucy's newest romance. After all, Lucy was usually the one to play matchmaker for everyone else...Sue had loved that she had been able to be the one to play matchmaker for her friend this time. However, she did feel a little apprehensive about coming home to an empty apartment.

A hand on her own drew her out of her dream world. She had been so deep in thought she had apparently missed the fact that Jack was speaking to her. The feel of his hand on hers, though he only meant to get her attention, caused her heart to nearly beat out of her chest. From the heat she felt on her face, she was sure her cheeks were the color of clown's nose.

Looking up into Jack's chocolate brown eyes, she noticed the sparkle of amusement. Coupled with the smile on his face, she was sure he had noticed her reaction to his touch. Looking up at him, standing in her apartment, her mind immediately went back to the day she found out about her parents. The kiss they had shared that day had stayed with her. Thinking about it made her want to go to him now, fall in his arms tell him exactly how she felt about him.

"You ok? Can I do anything for you?" Jack signed his words without speaking. He had been attending an ASL/Deaf culture class for about six months, and his signing had improved so much that Sue sometimes could not believe it. Not only had he improved his ASL, he had also learned so much about deaf culture, about her culture.

"Sue, you ok?" Jack repeated himself, bringing her again to the present.

"Yeah, just thinking." She smiled at him. "Your signing is improving so much. You are doing a great job!"

"Thank you." The smile on his face told her how much he appreciated her compliment. "I guess I should be getting out of your way now."

"Well, um...If you don't mind...I mean, Lucy is not going to be home for a while, and I really do not want to be alone tonight...so if you don't have anything else to do, um, I would really love the company." As soon as the words came out she could not believe she had said them. She just asked Jack to stay around in an empty apartment and keep her company. What was she thinking?

"I'd love to! I was just thinking what I needed was a pizza and a good chic flick!"

"Chic Flick?" Sue smiled broadly, "Is that what you and Bobby do when you say you are watching basketball together?"

"You caught us, but don't let on to Bobby!" They both laughed together as they had so many times. Then Sue went to the living room to find a movie, and Jack went to make the call for the pizza.

In a few minutes, Sue was sitting on the couch with a "While You Were Sleeping" dvd ready to play, and a blanket thrown over her socked feet which were placed on the coffee table in front of her. She had changed into a t-shirt and sweats, and was feeling very comfortable. Jack came in with sodas from the kitchen. He set one in front of her, and then, to her surprise sat right beside her on the couch. Levi jumped up on the other side of him, and laid his head on Jack's knee.

Sue turned on the movie, and rested her head on the back of the couch. Reaching over, Jack took the remote from her, and pressed the mute button. "Just want to watch it the way you do." He smiled at her, then rested his head on the back of the couch too.

Only a few minutes into the movie the pizza came, and Jack went to answer the door. He came back with a veggie lovers pizza, just the way she liked it. She knew he would pick off all the black olives. He resumed his position right beside her, and they ate their pizza and laughed at the misunderstandings of the family on the movie.

After the pizza had been eaten, and Sandra Bullock was well on the way to falling in love with the other brother, Sue felt herself getting sleepy. Jack had apparently noticed. Putting his arm around her, he nudged her head to his shoulder. There was no argument from her. Laying her head on him seemed as natural as breathing. Leaning on him had been a way of life since the day she walked into his office that first time.

Thoughts of that day, and all that they had been through together, only caused her to think of the inevitable. Tomorrow was coming, and she would go back to work. Life would return to normal, and though in many ways that was a blessing, it was this time with Jack that she was dreading leaving behind. Her parents death had been the most difficult time she had ever faced, but it had brought her face to face with the truth. The truth that she loved Jack, and that one way or the other something had to change.

"Hey, I thought you were sleepy. Why is my shirt getting wet?" Jack signed words made her realize that she was crying. Though she had not realized it, the breaking of her heart was spilling out her eyes.

"I guess I am just a little emotional. Probably just jet lag." She did not dare look at him as she spoke, knowing that she would spill all her feelings if she looked in those eyes that had always made her melt.

Suddenly, Jack turned his body towards her. She had no choice but to lift her head off of his shoulder. Tears were still streaming down her face, and she did not make eye contact with him. Not until he placed his hand on her face, and wiped off the tears.

"Sue, if I could I would take it all away. Every hurt, every pain." It seemed he had more to say, but it was as if he could not put it into words. For an instant she thought he was getting ready to kiss her again, but instead, he turned his head back to the movie, and took her hand. She replaced her head back on his shoulder, and he placed his head on hers. Neither of them knew when the movie went off. In fact, Lucy found them in that very same position when she walked in a couple of hours later. Both asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jack. Jack." Lucy's voice as well as her hand on his shoulder roused Jack from his sleep. Raising his head and looking around, it took him a minute to remember where he was. Then, finding his hand still holding Sue's he smiled up at Lucy slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, Lucy. Um, what time is it?"

Lucy's smile told him that she definitely approved of finding Jack snuggled up on the couch with Sue, and though he was embarrassed, he was glad too. In fact, it was the best he had felt in a long time.

"It is just past midnight. How is she doing?"

"She is holding up. Breaks down occasionally, but hasn't really talked about it. Let me get her into bed.

Jack put one arm behind her head, and the other under her knees. She barely even stirred when he picked her up. Her only movement was to put her head on his chest, and her arm around him. Taking her to the bedroom, he laid her gently down on her made bed, then put the blanket she had had in the other room over her. Looking down at her resting so peacefully, he once again thought about what was going to happen now. How could he go back to just being her partner and friend when she was so much more? Bending down, he placed a light kiss on her lips. She opened her eyes for a moment, and smiled. "Goodnight Jack." Her voice was groggy, and he wondered if she was even really awake, as her eyes were closed by the time she said the words.

Walking out of the room, he was met by Lucy. "I think she will sleep 'til morning. If she doesn't feel like coming in, please tell her to stay home."

"Jack, you and I both know that she will not stay home tomorrow. I think she is looking forward to going back to work. Maybe it will get some normalcy back to her life."

"Lucy, you are a good friend to her. I am glad you two have each other. She is really going to need you right now. Unfortunately, you two have a little more in common now. I have never lost a parent, so sometimes I don't know what to say."

"Jack, let me assure you, you have given Sue exactly what she needs right now. I am her friend, and at one time I would have even called myself her best friend. However, that is not the case anymore."

Jack was sure his face showed the confusion he felt. Everyone knew Lucy and Sue were as close as two friends could be. "Luc, how could you say that? You and Sue—"

"Are great friends," Lucy interrupted. "She and I have shared our heartbreaks and our victories. But, there is only one person, who, I might add, is in this room right now, who shares Sue's heart. Be careful with it."

The words hit Jack full in the heart. He felt a mix of emotions. First the weight of responsibility. Somehow, he knew Lucy was right. He had not always been careful with her feelings. Right now, he needed to be more careful.

The other emotion that rose within him was hope. The attraction that they felt for each other was always mutual. There was chemistry between them from the moment she stood in front of his desk demanding that she be taken seriously at the FBI. But he never thought he could make it work. Until now. He was still unclear as to how, but he was sure they could make it work.

"Thanks Lucy." Talking to Lucy like this made him feel slightly uneasy, but he understood her concern, and was thankful for it. The desire to put her concerns to rest gave him reason to tell the truth. "I know I have hurt her before, but I am not planning to do it again."

Lucy smiled. "I will hold you to that."

"Talk to you in the morning Luc." Jack grabbed his jacket and started to walk towards the door. With his hand on the doorknob he turned to face Lucy once more, "And by the way Luc….we at the FBI have ways of finding out things….like who our colleagues are dating. So, we will be expecting a full report before this gets any more serious." Jack's eyes twinkled with amusement as he left Lucy smiling in the middle of the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shining through her window woke Sue from her slumber. She was surprised to find herself in her bed, though she was on top of her comforter. A blanket had been put over her, but she strained to remember how she got there. Suddenly the evening came back in a flash. The plane ride home… the movie… Jack's hand holding hers…. falling asleep with her head on his shoulder. And, if she remembered right, had he brought her in here? It seemed like maybe she remembered saying goodnight to him. The thought of the evening brought a smile to her face, but it was gone in a flash when she saw the clock. 8:30? How could she have slept that late? She should have been in the office a half hour ago.

Throwing aside the blanket, she nearly jumped to her feet. Grabbing her robe, she headed for the shower, nearly plowing over Lucy in the hallway.

"Woe there! Good morning Sue."

"Sorry, I was in a hurry. Why didn't you wake me? Why aren't you at work?" The words tumbled out hurriedly.

"Well, I was going to wake you, but I thought you needed the extra rest, and so I called the office and told them we would both be late. Take your time. I personally am considering watching Dr. Phil before I go in." The smile in Lucy's eyes was contagious.

"You know Luc, they will be piling work on your desk."

"Let them pile away! I refuse to worry about it. Instead, I am going to sit here with my cup of coffee and enjoy my morning."

Sue went to get ready, while Lucy retired in front of the television. Forty five minutes later they were on their way to the office.

Stepping into the bullpen brought emotions Sue had not expected. The last time she was here had been 6 weeks ago. Looking toward her desk she found herself remembering every word of the phone call she had received that day. This was going to be harder than she had originally expected.

Being deaf did have some advantages. She had no idea that the whole office had become uncommonly quiet. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, waiting to see how she would react. It took her only a minute to look up and find the only eyes that mattered on her.

"Good morning. Did you rest well?" As was becoming his habit, Jack signed without talking.

"Yes thanks," Sue also signed. "By the way, I wanted you to know that the reason I was late was cause some guy came over last night, and well, he wanted to watch a chic flick. I tried to tell him I had to work, but he insisted. Then, somehow, my alarm did not get set. So, anyway, I was real tired this morning." Humor was always the way she and Jack diffused their feelings in the office. It was a way to tell the other what they were thinking without admitting to anything. Jack smiled at her, and winked.

Suddenly, Sue noticed that everyone in the office was staring at her. "Hey guys," she said in the most cheery voice possible, " What's everyone staring at? Don't you have work to do?" She smiled brightly, even though inside she was a mess.

"Actually you are right Sue," Bobby grinned slyly. "And you Sue are just the one to help us. It seems that your good friend Lucy has been keeping us in the dark about who she is dating. We are getting ready to interview a few possibilities, but we thought you might be of some assistance. What do ya say?"

Sue laughed at Bobby's attempt at lightening the mood. It was nice to be back with her other family again. "My lips are sealed."

For the rest of the day Sue got back in the groove of being home again. She did jump the first couple of times her phone rang, but when no bad news came, she calmed down, and just got back to living. When she was home burying her parents, going on with life seemed like a betrayal. She could not understand why the sun still rose and set, and people all around her seemed to go on like nothing had happened when she was falling apart. Now though it was as if getting on with life was the only way she could deal with the pain. And so, like so many others who had dealt with loss, she started a new era in her life. She knew that from this moment on she would separate her life into two categories…before her parents died, and after her parents died. However, she would continue. Life did go on, even through death.

Several times through the day she caught Jack watching her. Finally, when lunch time came he walked over to her desk.

"Want to get some lunch with me?" His eyes lit up when she signed yes. Sometimes she felt like she was in high school again. Those old crushes that you were hoping would notice you. True, she and Jack had more than a high school crush, but the emotions he brought to the surface in her, and the way that every look and every touch made her giddy was almost funny. If only everything were not so complicated between them.

They went to the park and ate hotdogs. Not too healthy, but it was nice to get out, especially since the temperature was unusually mild. They walked and talked about nothing particular. Just enjoyed the others company. Soon the hour was over, and it was time to get back to work. Jack needed to go with Bobby to interview a potential witness on a case they were working, and Sue had to catch herself up on what she had missed. She was reading files on the newest cases. As they reached the elevator, Jack turned to Sue. No one was in the hallway at the moment, so they had some privacy. "Sue, ---" Before Jack could finish his sentence his pager went off. Lifting it to his eyes, Sue immediately saw that whatever Jack had to say would have to wait.

"We need to talk. Bobby just paged me, and I think there is a break on the case, but I really need to talk to you."

"Anytime Jack. I think we need to talk too." Sue smiled into the eyes of the man she loved. "Go meet Bobby. You know where to find me."

Jack took her hand and squeezed her fingers before heading towards the parking lot to meet his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

The office was nearly empty when Sue returned after lunch. It was a welcome change to the hustle and bustle of the morning. Sue felt the need to just be alone in this place for awhile. This office had been her home for the last 4 years. She had spent more time here than her apartment. It was a place she loved. Looking back on those years she realized in a lot of ways she was different than when she arrived. When she set foot in those doors, she was a naïve person. A girl who had lived a sheltered life. Now she was a woman who knew more about life than she sometimes cared to know. Day after day she had witnessed the most evil of men. More than that, she had realized that each time the team caught one, there were two more ready to take the vacant place. It was a harsh reality, but it was countered by the fact that she had met some of the most extraordinary people in this room.

Looking around the room she let her eyes rest on each empty chair. First there was Tara. Sue had always felt comfortable with her, and appreciated the fact that Tara never seemed to view her as different. Maybe it was because Tara would probably call herself "different". She was certainly not like any other person Sue had met. Her humor, and her knowledge was such a welcome part of the bull pen.

Continuing her scan, she came to the desk where Myles sat. Remembering back to her roots here, she always remembered how it started…reading Myles' lips in the cafeteria. For a long time she thought he would never get over that. Her respect for him as an agent happened quickly. Her respect for him as a man took more time, just as he had taken time to learn to respect her. Somehow they had weathered those rocky moments. After four years of working with him, she looked on him as an invaluable part of the team, as well as one large reason why she had become who she was now. He had forced her to prove herself, and she was grateful for that.

Bobby's desk sat close beside Myles'. That in itself caused Sue to smile. Never had two men been more opposite. And yet, they complimented each other. Sue thought of Bobby, and couldn't help but remember the day she met him. She had read his lips saying that she was not a bad looking Sheila. He too had made Sue feel at home from the minute she stepped into the office. If anyone even looked cross eyed at one person on this team, Sue knew Bobby would be the first one to step in. He had done it for her a time or two. Recently, Sue had noticed he had seemed a little more friendly with a certain computer tech than ever before. Smiling to herself, she thought about the look on Tara's face when Bobby flashed that smile her way, and wondered again if there was a little something happening

Willing herself to skip over Jack's empty seat, she rested her eyes on the spot Lucy filled every day. From day one, Lucy had tried to put herself in Sue's shoes. She had tried to understand her world. Sue admired her for that, and hoped that she was as good a friend to Lucy as Lucy was to her.

Dimitrius' chair had been pushed away from his desk, and Sue smiled at the place where her friend sat. D was quieter than the others. Sue supposed part of it was feeling the weight of having a family at home. The FBI was not always conducive to families, and Sue knew his family had taken the brunt of his long days, and sometimes longer nights. They had even been in danger as a family at times. However, he was one of the guys who believed he was making a difference, and his family believed it to. One day, Sue hoped to have what he had.

Finally, she allowed herself to fix her eyes on the space that was Jack's. Sitting in her own chair, there was always perfect site to his desk. It seemed almost unthinkable to her to have a day go by when she would not be able to just look up and see his face. In reality, she knew she owed it all to him. Closing her eyes she relived the first moment she had met him. Walking in to the wrong office, as humiliating as it was, was the best thing that ever happened to her. He had believed in her, even when she messed up. There were times when he had told her the truth, though it hurt. Even now, remembering the times he reprimanded her stung her heart, but he never stopped believing. He was always the first one there to cheer her along, pat her on the back, or just hug her. Never had she had a friend like Jack. He was her strength, her best friend, her anchor. Jack Hudson was her heart. She needed him like she needed the air she breathed.

Scanning the office again, emotions nearly overwhelmed her. This was home. These people were family. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of how truly blessed she was. The love for all of them was nearly her undoing. With tears rolling down her cheeks, she pulled out a folder from her desk drawer. In that brown piece of folded cardstock, she held her hopes and dreams, her future. Looking at Jack's desk one last time, she realized what the contents inside could mean. A chance…for them. Folder in hand, she walked into Garrett's office for the meeting she had asked for. Garrett, the father figure in the office, was the one she could talk to about the ideas that had begun to take form in her mind. She only hoped she would be able to talk to him without breaking down.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack was glad to have the day finished. He had so much on his mind, the only thing he wanted to do was go for a run. Jogging had been the way he had cleared his head since he was in high school. Opening his drawer to pull out a clean shirt, his eyes fell on the jersey Sue had given him the first Christmas she had been with the FBI. He had given her the same gift…a hockey jersey with the number 25 plastered on the front and back. His number. Looking at it, he remembered the day Allie had asked him about it. She had seen it in a drawer, and had wondered that he never wore it. After explaining it was a gift from a friend, she seemed to drop it. On her next visit she noticed it was laying out, and this time she asked him straight out who had given it to him. When he answered, "Sue" she turned and left the room without a word. After a few minutes she came back and asked him what his relationship with Sue was. He could still feel the way his throat had closed up. He had opened his mouth, fully intending to say, "We work together, and we are friends…that is all," but somehow he couldn't get it out. It was one of the last visits she made to Jack. Truth was, he wore the jersey a lot, just never around Allie.

Tonight, however, he wore a blue sweat shirt, and sweat pants. He decided to go through the park close by Sue's house. The pounding of his feet on the well worn path always made him think more clearly. He used the time today to try to figure out how he could tell Sue how he felt. How would they work out the fact that one of them would have to leave the team?

He had been running for about 15 minutes when his heart nearly came to a complete stop. He could tell it was her from the minute his eyes fell on the golden hair cascading onto the pink sweater. The first thought was to run to her, but he stopped himself when he saw she was not alone. Her back was to him, so it gave him a chance to watch without being noticed. The man facing her was laughing, and Jack immediately recognized him. It was Kevin, the father of the Amanda, the deaf girl who had developed a friendship with Sue. Levi sat politely beside Sue waiting patiently for her to finish the conversation.

There was a sudden moment of clarity as he watched them converse. How could he actually give Sue what she needed? Kevin and Sue had a lot of common ground. Maybe he was a better fit for her. After all, his daughter was deaf….they were both caught between the deaf and hearing world. Without thinking any more, Jack turned from the scene and ran back towards home. Thoughts swirled in his head as he ran. No matter how hard he tried, he knew he could never fully understand what she went through every day. And maybe she and Kevin were more than friends? He thought he remembered something being said about them going somewhere together once. Maybe he had misread everything up until now. Maybe what she wanted to talk about was quite the opposite of what he had supposed.

His pager went off, signaling it was time to put away his thoughts. For now he had to get back to work, and maybe later he could sort through what was nearly suffocating him.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking in from the park, Sue was immediately greeted by the smell of spaghetti and meatballs. The aroma made her stomach growl. "Hey Luc, it smells great in here! You having company?"

"No. Just you and me tonight. You don't have plans do you?"

"Yes….I am eating spaghetti and meatballs! I'll get the garlic bread ready."

The pair worked contentedly together, then sat down and enjoyed the meal. They talked about Lucy's relationship, and Sue was happy to see the big grin that spread across her face. It seemed that things were moving along nicely.

When supper was finished and the dishes were washed, they both moved into the living room. Sue was ready to do some reading, and Lucy was planning to watch Bones. Always the romantic, she was waiting for Brennan and Booth to get together, and so she watched it faithfully.

On the chair in the living room Sue saw a large box. Lucy saw her notice it, and bopped herself on the head to show her dismay that she had forgotten to tell Sue about it. The box had Sue's name on it, and she knew exactly what it was. Jack had taken it to the post office for her the day before they left her parents home. Inside were things she had collected through the years, as well as some scrapbooks her mother had made.

Gingerly, almost reverently, Sue moved the box to the coffee table. Taking her keys she broke the tape on the top. Opening the package, she felt the weight of knowing she was only opening this box today because there was no one waiting at her parent's house to keep the things she had packed inside. A tear slid down her cheek. Lucy came to her and put her arms around her. Grief for all she had lost poured out of her. Finally, she broke away from Lucy's embrace, knowing that she needed to sift through the memories.

As she looked down, she noticed something that was unfamiliar nestled in the packing peanuts. It was a small box wrapped in plain brown paper. She lifted it out, unsure of what to make of it. Her hands shook as she opened it. Inside, she found a snow globe. Though it was small, the ice skater in the center was very detailed, wearing a light blue costume with one leg extended behind her. Looking back in the box she found a piece of paper with a note written in bold handwriting.

"_Dear Sue, _

_When I saw this snow globe, I couldn't help but remember something you said to me the other day. You said it felt like your life had been turned upside down. This globe is beautiful when you leave it alone, and just let it stand. But after it has been turned upside down, you get a different kind of beauty. When the snow is falling and the glitter is catching the light, it catches your eye, and causes you to look at it until every piece is settled. Sue, you are beautiful in every way, and everyone who you come in contact with sees that. I wish that this had never happened to you, but I know that your beauty will be magnified through this time in your life. And I will be one of the many who stands by and watches in amazement. You have made me a better person, and I just wanted you to know. I am here for you._

_Love, _

_Jack_

Lucy stood quietly by. Sue handed her the note with tears still streaming down her face. By the end, Lucy too was shedding tears. Placing the note and the snow globe on the table, Sue started unpacking the box. She and Lucy sat looking through scrapbooks, and finding places for the treasures from Sue's childhood until the evening drifted into night. After Lucy decided to go to bed, Sue picked up the snow globe and the note, and went to her room. She laid them both on the nightstand, and went to her dresser. There she pulled out a well worn hockey jersey with the number 25 on it. Putting it on, she snuggled under her covers and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks had passed since Jack had seen Sue in the park, and he still was not sleeping. It was affecting every part of his life. Always in the past, he had prided himself on being able to compartmentalize his life. That is the only reason he had been able to work with Sue as long as he had. But something in him had changed. The feeling that something might be going on between her and Kevin was driving him crazy. He had over"seen" a part of a conversation between her and Lucy, and knew that Kevin had come for dinner at least once since the park incident. Of course, he had seen her date other men, and it always bothered him, but now it seemed to be suffocating him.

As he walked in to the bull pen, he knew he would spend a good part of the day with Sue, and he had no idea how he was going to do it. For the last couple of weeks he had gone out of his way to go on interviews with other people, and he knew Sue had noticed. Though she had not asked him about it, he had seen the questions in her eyes. Today however, he had no choice. They were going to interview a woman, who happened to be deaf. Sue had a way with people, regardless of their ability to hear, which Jack had always admired. And it was only natural that she was a definite advantage when they were talking to a deaf or hard of hearing person.

"Hey, I am going to need you to go with me today." As soon as those words were out of his mouth, he saw her face brighten. His heart lurched. Could he be wrong about her and Kevin? "Gallaudet student," he continued. "Can you be ready in 30 minutes?"

"I have a meeting in 15. Should take only a few minutes, but I can leave as soon as I am done. Is that good?"

"Sure, just come get me when you get ready." Jack wanted to ask her about the meeting. She had been having a lot of them lately, first with Garrett, and then he did not know who with. Having been purposefully unavailable to talk the last couple of weeks, Jack knew he had given her no opportunity to disclose what was going on. He ached to talk to her like he had just a few weeks ago…and yet, he wouldn't.

Sitting at his desk, he found himself unable to concentrate on the work he had in front of him. Part of him knew he was being crazy. He was acting like a jealous kid with a crush, and yet he could not stop himself. His mind ran over the reasons why someone like Kevin was obviously a better choice for Sue, rattling them off in his brain like a grocery list.

"Hey, you ok?" He had not noticed that Sue had come up to his desk. Their eyes met for an instant, and he held his breath. The blue eyes returning his gaze seemed to look straight to his soul. For a moment in time he forgot about Kevin. A vision of the night her father died passed in his memory. He could still feel her lips touching his. Still remember how it felt to hold her in his arms. The urge to walk to her now and wrap her in his embrace was almost more than he could resist.

"Uh…I.." Sue's stammering brought him back to reality, and gave him the first cause for a smile all morning. When Sue stammered it could only mean one thing…she was flustered. Judging from the shade of pink on her cheeks, he was pretty sure the emotions he felt a moment ago were not one sided. "So, uh, you ready. I can go whenever."

"Sure. What about your meeting?"

"Postponed."

"Great. Let me get my jacket." As he shrugged on his leather jacket, he tried to shake the emotions that were seizing his heart. He had to get a grip. When he turned to face her again, he realized that though he had tried to avoid her over the past couple of weeks, he was excited to spend the day with her. "Ready."

Jack spent the walk down the hall filling Sue in on what to expect from the girl they were getting ready to interview. When they reached the car, Jack opened the car door for her, and then got in the driver's seat.

The ride to the deaf college was unusually quiet. Jack noticed Sue's sideways glances at him occasionally. He wanted to say something to her, to assure her he still cared, but he kept quiet. Deep in his heart, he had to admit, he was terrified of losing her friendship, and he knew he would if he kept acting like a jerk. Turning into the parking lot at Gallaudet, he decided to think about all of this later. Right now, he needed to keep his mind on work.


	9. Chapter 9

Sue felt uncomfortable. Never before had she felt uncomfortable with Jack. From the first time she had met him, they had always talked easily. Now, however, something was terribly wrong. Searching over the past couple of weeks she tried to figure out what had happened. Something was on his mind, but he would not share. She could see by the bags under his eyes, he had not been sleeping well. Even the obvious signs of lack of sleep did not diminish the fact that he was gorgeous. How she missed the feel of his arms around her. Laying her head on the head rest, she thought about the feeling of his hand in hers. The night they had watched a movie, and just shared each other's company seemed to be years away.

By the time they parked and headed into the dorm, Sue's emotions were on edge. She knew she had to get it together before the interview.

"Hey, I am going to run to the restroom. Can you start without me?"

"We'll be in the lobby."

"Be right there." After a few minutes in the bathroom, and a good pep talk, Sue appeared in the lobby. She stopped when she saw Jack talking to the young brunette. His hands sailed through the air, and again she was amazed by the improvement he had made. The thought of losing him nearly turned her heart inside out.

Raising her chin, she strode to the table and sat beside Jack. The interview took about 30 minutes. Sabrina, who had recently dated a current terror suspect, seemed to have no idea of who the man really was. Towards the end of the interview Sue found out that Sabrina was from a town in Ohio near where Sue herself had grown up.

"So do you go home often?" Sue signed.

"Not anymore. Mom died a couple of years ago. It is hard to go back."

"I am sorry to hear that. My parents died recently too." The pain was still raw, but she managed to speak to Sabrina for a few more minutes. Finally, Jack ended the conversation by giving Sabrina his card, and assuring her that if she had any information in the future to give him a call.

Sue barely saw the end of the conversation. Fighting off the tears, she made her way outside. The first tear slid down her cheek as soon as the building door closed behind her. Before another tear could find its way out Jack was holding her. His hands caressing her back, soothing her pain. Feeling his arms around her was the last straw. All the emotions of the morning welled up within her and overflowed.

He led her to a bench and let her finish crying. When she started to calm a bit, he pulled away from her. Putting his hand under her chin he raised her head so that her eyes met his. "I'm sorry. I didn't know about her mom."

"It's ok. I'm ok. Probably needed a good cry." She tried to smile up at him, though it did not quite reach her eyes. "Thanks for caring. I—I've missed you." Her eyes filled with tears again, but she refused to allow them to fall.

She saw his eyes cloud. Maybe she had spoken out of turn. Chiding herself, she started to stand up, but his hand caught her arm and pulled her back to the waiting seat beside him.

"Sue, I am sorry." He moved his hand until it rested on her own. "I never stopped caring. Please believe me." He seemed to be struggling with something, but he did not share.

They sat on the bench for a moment longer before both their pagers went off effectively finishing their time together.

They returned to a flurry of activity in the office. Bobby and Myles immediately drew Jack into a conversation about the case, and Sue had a phone call. When she finished her call, she looked at the guys standing around Bobby's desk. Without thinking she read their lips. Bobby was telling Jack he hoped he didn't have any evening plans. Before she could turn her head, she read Jack's lips. What she saw caused her stomach to ache, and made his strange moods seem understandable. She turned her face back to her desk and tried not to think about the fact that Jack had just told Bobby he had to meet Allie tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

"So Levi, today is the day I tell the team." Sue was sitting on the floor beside her desk. She had gotten to work early, wanting to have time to herself. Things were changing quickly in her life. The excitement she felt was tempered by the deep sadness that she was drowning in. The conversation she had witnessed between Jack and Bobby the day before swirled around in her head.

Looking around the office, she thought about the day when she told the team that she had been offered a job in New York. She would never forget the look on Jack's face when he found out that Sue had talked to Lucy about the transfer, but not to him. She had planned to talk to him about her plans now, but he had made it nearly impossible. Now she was not sure he would even care.

It seemed ironic that when she started thinking about the upcoming change, it was partly to be able to be with Jack. Now it seemed the most obvious way to get away from him. It was apparent that he did not love her, and looking at him everyday seemed like torture.

"Funny how things work out. I never thought I would be trying to get away from Jack. He is the reason I am here. I owe my whole career to him really. If only I could get over him." The tears that came so easily these days overflowed her eyes once again. "Funny, I really thought for a while that we had something. I thought he might feel the same way I do." A sob rose to the surface, causing Levi to raise his eyebrows and put a paw on her. "That is obviously not the truth. He has barely given me the time of day lately. Of course, if Allie is back in his life…" She couldn't finish her thought. "Allie is better for him anyway. After all, I come with complications." The feel of Levi's whine against her leg made her smile. "Don't worry, he will always love you. I am sure he will not stop buying you donuts."

Leaning her head back she remembered every touch, every look. The past four years passed before her mind's eye in brief seconds. The day she stepped into the bullpen, only to find she was talking to an agent instead of personnel. Getting the news that she was assigned to this task force. Coming home from Quantico. Every milestone, he was there. She smiled through her tears remembering how Tara and Lucy had "bought" him for Sue the night of the bachelor auction. Remembering the feel of being in his arms on the dance floor brought fresh tears. Never would she forget that first kiss. Even though it was an undercover act, there was no doubt that both of them had been affected. All the memories overwhelmed her. She would miss Jack more than she could even begin to imagine….if she could just figure out how to get over him.

Levi suddenly jumped, and nudged her hand with his nose. He then turned his face toward the door way to alert her of a noise.


	11. Chapter 11

Watching her there, he was struck by her beauty, yet again. Nothing about her ever got old. Each time he looked at her, it was as if he was seeing her for the first time. Over the time they had known each other, he had been attracted not only to her outward beauty, but also to the beauty she exuded from the inside. Never had he met a woman who cared more for others. Never had he seen anyone with any more talent, or who worked so hard. She was amazing in every way. And yet, looking at her talking to her constant companion, he was struck by something else. She was hurting. He was cut to the core by the fact that he was the one who had hurt her. Standing here, everything became crystal clear. He had cared more about his feelings, being scared of rejection. His own pride and fear had kept him from telling her how he felt. Today was the day. No more secrets.

"Tell her I'm here Levi."

Levi, always loyal, did what he was told. As soon as she met Jack's eyes, he saw she was embarrassed. She jumped to her feet murmuring, "Oh, I didn't know—"

"I didn't mean to scare you," he interrupted her.

"How long have you been there?"

"A few minutes. I know I shouldn't have listened. I'm sorry. However, there are a few things you should know."

Jack slowly walked towards her, never breaking eye contact. He stopped a few feet away. "First, Allie is not back in my life. She did come to visit me while she was on a business trip. She came to tell me she is getting married-- to my best friend from high school. In fact, she asked me to be in the wedding." He smiled at the look on Sue's face. It was a mix of relief and embarrassment. Taking a step closer, he resisted the draw to close the gap entirely. There were things to talk about first.

"I thought you two were….I mean, you were before, and so when I saw you say she was meeting you, I assumed—"

"We were together for a while before. However, she has the crazy notion that there might be something between me and a girl I work with," he smiled.

"And how did she get that notion?" Sue's voice was low, and her eyes were still shimmering with unshed tears, but there was a smile spreading over her face now.

"Apparently, when this girl came in the room, I couldn't keep my mind on what I was doing." His eyes looked deep into hers, and his feet drew him closer to her. His hand was instantly drawn toward a stray tear that was still sitting on her cheek. Wiping it with his thumb, he willed himself to keep talking.

"I know who it is." Sue's smile brightened, and a teasing gleam appeared in her eye. "I have been noticing Lucy has that affect on you."

"It's true, when Lucy comes in I do get distracted," his smile slowly melted away. "I get distracted because I figure you will be coming in soon." He held out his hands towards her, and she gladly made the connection. "Sue, you are wrong about Allie, or anyone else for that matter, being better for me. It is only you. I have tried to get over you, but I can't, and honestly, I don't want to." His thumbs gently traced the tops of her hands. "Um, I seem to have had a misunderstanding too." Sue said nothing, just looked into his face with a questioning look. "Seems I thought you were dating someone else also. Kevin."

Sue's eyes brightened, and then she put on a more serious look. "I have been seeing Kevin." Jack felt the knife in his heart for a moment, before he saw the teasing smile creep back onto Sue's face. "We see each other every time we can when Lucy is not around. After all, it is hard to plan a surprise party for her when she is there."

Suddenly it snapped into place in Jack's head. Lucy was dating Kevin. The mysterious boyfriend. His heart soared, and he could no longer fight the force that was drawing him closer to her. He moved the final few inches. Framing her face with his hands, his heart beat wildly out of rhythm. The closeness of her body made it hard to talk to her, but he had one more thing to say.

"Sue, I --


	12. Chapter 12

Sue watched his lips closely, trying to concentrate on every word he was saying. They were far too close to sign, but watching his lips made her long for him to quit talking. "Sue, I—" She was surprised when he abruptly jumped back and turned toward the door. Her eyes followed his gaze. There in the doorway stood Garrett. She felt her already heated face heat up even more.

"Good morning Jack." His face showed no emotion. "Sue, I need to see you in my office in five minutes." Without another word he turned to go into his office.

Jack turned back toward her with a look of concern. He moved back into her space, and started talking. He was so close, and he seemed serious, but when she looked at his lips it was as if Garrett had never walked in on them. Her heart was beating too hard. Her breath was coming too fast. "Jack, I can't concentrate on what you are saying when you are this close."

She saw that Jack immediately quit talking, a broad smile spreading over his face. The feeling of his hands caressing her face made her nearly lose her footing. His left arm slid around her waist keeping her upright, and pulling her more tightly against his body. Raising her head slightly as he lowered his, they met each other half way. The first touch of his lips was soft. Her arms found their way around his neck. Quickly the kiss deepened. All the feelings from the past four years seem to pour out of both of them. Suddenly Jack pulled back. Again she followed Jack's gaze. There in front of her desk stood Myles.

"Practicing for your next undercover?" His smile told them that he was teasing, but Sue again felt even more heat rising to her cheeks. She was surprised to see Myles turn to Jack and say, "It's about time."


	13. Chapter 13

Jack sat nervously looking at the clock. Sue had been gone for 10 minutes, but it seemed like hours. Garrett was a great leader, and the team was glad he was back after a brief absence. However, Jack knew that part of the reason he was so good at what he did was because he took the rules seriously. The no dating policy meant absolutely no dating. If Garrett had to choose who to move, he would choose Sue. Not because Sue was any less valuable, but because Jack had seniority. He just couldn't let that happen. Sue had worked too hard to get where she was. At that moment, Jack was willing to flip hamburgers at McDonalds if that is what it took to keep Sue. He had to do something.

Without another thought, Jack was out of his desk and headed towards Garrett's office. He did not knock, but just walked in. "Garrett you have to let her stay."

Jack heard Sue try to say something, but he put his hand up to quiet her protest. He had to finish what he came to say. "If anyone leaves it should be me. Sue has worked too hard here. The team loves her. She needs to be here."

"Jack, Sue is gone as of Friday. She is getting ready to go tell the team." Garrett's voice was calm, but resolute.

"Garrett, please reconsider…"

"Jack," Sue's voice was calm. "I think you might want to go with me to the bull pen and listen to what I have to say."

He saw her reach out for his hand, and cast a glance in her direction. There was a smile on her face. Looking towards Garrett he noticed that he also was smiling. Logic finally kicked in. She had been having meetings for two weeks with Garrett and others. There was a plan already in motion which he knew nothing about. Taking her hand in his own, he walked out to hear what she had up her sleeve.


	14. Chapter 14

Sue spent the next 15 minutes explaining that she would no longer be an official part of their unit, and fielding questions. Jack was facing her, and she watched his face change from confusion to joy. Every time their eyes met, she had a hard time not forgetting what she was saying. She noticed Lucy and Tara's looks of triumph, and was sure that everyone noticed that her relationship with Jack had changed.

Garrett had followed the pair out of his office, and gathered everyone around Sue's desk. He had explained that Sue had an announcement, and then turned it over to her.

"Starting Monday, I will no longer be a part of this team," she began explaining. She saw the looks of disappointment on the faces around her and rushed to get finish her explanation. "I will however be in this office a good bit. Tara and I will be working together on a computer program." Looking toward Tara, she smiled at her friend. Tara had known only the part of Sue's plan which involved her personally. "We will be working on making a program that we can plug video feeds into, and it will read the lips of the speakers. Tara will do all the technical work, I will just be here to help her with lip shapes and such."

"Won't that put you out of work?" Bobby asked the obvious question.

"Well, it would be an added tool in the hands of you agents. Having a professional lip reader will still be preferable." Wanting to tell them the whole plan, she changed topics slightly, "I will not be doing that all the time however. The FBI has decided that I could be used by other agents, and so I will be working on other teams as needed. As I am an analyst rather than an agent, this will use my specific skills more thoroughly."

Garrett interrupted her, "We will still be able to use Sue in the field when need be, and our office will have a little more pull to get her here with us." He smiled to Jack, who still seemed to be taking it all in.

"I will have the ability to take assignments when and if I want, since I will be contracted by the Bureau. I will also be working directly with Gallaudet, and other deaf schools. Part of my job will be training and development of other lip readers. Also, I will be working directly with the FBI to make their training more conducive to those with special needs."

"Whatever will you do with your free time?" Tara quipped.

"Sparky may have some ideas. " Bobby's teasing caused everyone to smile.

Still being a little shy about her personal life, Sue tried to change the subject, "Um, I will still be available to this office, I will however no longer be an official part of your task force."

"Now let me get this straight, until Friday you are a part of our team still, is that correct?" Myles was looking smug.

"That's right." Sue was not sure where he was going with this question.

"So, if I am hearing you right, that kiss I saw this morning was still against regulation?" He smiled wryly, as the office erupted in whistles and cat calls.

"Would you look at that, old Sparky still has some spark!" Bobby dimple showed as he spoke.

Sue could barely keep up with all the mouths moving at the same time, so instead of trying she turned to Jack. Her face was ablaze from embarrassment, but it did not diminish the joy she felt. Jack raised his hand, "That's enough. You have all had your fun." From the look on his face he was feeling the same mix of embarrassment and joy.

"I think you are the one who has had your fun!" Myles seemed to be on a roll today.

Garrett stepped in to get everyone under control, and Sue fielded the questions that came up. Finally, everyone got back to work. Sue saw Jack talking to Garrett, but he was turned so she could not read his lips. He then turned toward her. "I am going to be out of the office for a while, but do you have plans tonight?"

"Yep, have a date." Her smile told him the truth.

Jack grinned, "You bet you do!" Then he turned and walked out, leaving her to wonder what he was scheming.


	15. Chapter 15

Garrett had given Jack some ribbing before giving him the day off. "Thomas is still a part of our team you know. Better not be planning any dates for 3 more days." Garrett's humorous side was rarely seen, but today he seemed to have put away all seriousness.

"I have waited four years to ask Sue out. I am not about to wait one more day." Jack's smile belied the truth of his statement. He felt like he could not wait another minute, much less three days.

"Get out of here Jack. And I better hear those girls giggling about how great this date was if you are taking the day off to get ready for it. Hey, Sue has some time off too, so if she needs to leave early, I will look the other way." Smiling, he dismissed Jack who nearly tripped over himself getting back to Sue. After securing Sue's evening, he was off.

After running most of the morning from place to place, and being on the phone to friends, securing some favors, he finally made his way to the florist right before lunch time. Picking up the roses he had ordered earlier that day, he scooted around the corner to pick up Sue for the noon meal. Walking into the bullpen with a dozen fire and ice roses brought the cat calls again, and a few more teasing comments from the others in the room. Jack however, didn't even notice them. His eyes were trained on the object of his affection, and his thoughts were on the fact, that for the first time since he had met her, he could truly show her how much he cared.

Walking to her desk, he laid the flowers over the file she was working on. Surprise flashed across her face. She lifted her eyes to him and gave him a smile that made his knees weak. "Are these for Lucy?" she asked in a loud whisper.

"Better read the card to find out." He teased back, loving the easy banter they always shared, as well as the obvious flirting.

Sitting on the side of her desk, he watched as Sue lifted the card so she could read it, and he saw on her face that he had written the right words. He remembered very clearly what it said:

"_Sue, You are my best friend, and so much more. For the past four years I have been wanting to ask you a question, so here goes. Will you go out with me?"_

_Jack"_

Sue smiled up at him, and then she did the one thing he never expected. Standing up, she put her arms around him and kissed him, right there in front of everyone. Pulling away, she looked into his eyes and said, "I'll think about it."


	16. Chapter 16

The date was truly unbelievable. Jack had packed sandwiches, chips and drinks in a large picnic basket. It was too cold to eat outside, so they ate in the cafeteria where they had eaten lunch the first day they had met. Sitting at the same spot where Jack had found out Sue was deaf, he looked up at her. "Sitting in this spot, 4 years ago, I wanted so bad to ask you out. Funny how things work out."

"It was for the best. If it had not been for you, I would still be sitting in fingerprinting."

"Sue, you give yourself far too little credit. I know you, and I know you would not be in fingerprinting. The girl who walked in my office that day would never have settled for that. Besides, if I had passed you by, someone else would have noticed you. What you do is amazing. You still amaze me, even after all this time."

Sue didn't say anything right away, allowing the compliment to sink in. Finally she said the only thing she could think of. "Thank you, Jack. You're pretty amazing too."

When lunch was over, Jack announced that Garrett had given her the rest of the day off, then led Sue to his car. "Where are we going next?" she asked as he opened her door.

"Can't tell you. Top secret." He smiled playfully at her.

"I have friends in the FBI, and I can find out!"

When Jack pulled up in front of the ice skating rink, Sue felt nearly giddy. "It looks closed. Are you sure we can get in?"

"I have friends in high places," Jack smiled down at her. "The place is all ours!"

Looking down at her dress pants and sweater she stated the obvious. "I am not really dressed for this."

"Lucy and I took care of that." He pulled a bag from the back seat. When she looked inside she found a pair of jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt, thick socks, and a hockey jersey with the number 25. "I love that jersey, by the way. I have one just like it. Used to be my number!" He winked at her as they walked into the empty skating rink.

For the next 2 hours they played like little kids. Sue showed off all the moves she remembered from her lessons as a kid. They raced each other. Jack let her win. They skated around holding hands and talking. They even tried their hand at ice dancing, which didn't go so well. When they both tripped over their own feet and landed on the ice side by side, they giggled until their sides hurt. Finally, when they were both exhausted, they changed into their regular shoes and decided it would be a good time to leave.

Feeling the need to do something not quite so active, they went to the movies. Sitting still and having to pay attention to the open captions made Sue start to feel a little tired. Without hesitation, she nestled as close to Jack as she could and laid her head on his shoulder. He turned his body towards her as much as was possible in the theater seats, and wrapped his arm around her. She felt him place a kiss on the top of her head. Closing her eyes she enjoyed his closeness, thankful that this moment had finally come.

When the movie was over, they visited several shops in the area, talked, and just enjoyed the day. Jack took her to supper at a little Italian restaurant, and they talked more. Sue conveyed the story of how Lucy and Kevin had started dating. She was very proud of herself for having a hand in it.

"So he came to pick you up on a date, and ended up taking her out?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I was late, and when I walked in, they were sitting on the couch together, so engrossed in conversation that they didn't even notice I had come in. I got a sudden headache, and suggested that they just go eat together."

"I will have to hug Lucy later."

"Actually, I was glad. Kevin and I were going out because of Amanda. She really wanted things to work out between us, but we both agreed that we just did not have feelings like that for each other. That is why Lucy has not told anyone yet. They wanted to make sure Amanda was going to be ok."

"Is she?" Jack's concern for Amanda touched Sue, and reminded her why she had fallen in love with him.

"Yes. I think she likes Lucy more than me now." Sue laughed. "Jack this has been an incredible day. Thank you."

"It's not finished."


	17. Chapter 17

Jack was a bit nervous about the next part of the evening. He had thought of the idea long before he knew for sure he would ever be able to use it. When he pulled up to the door of the dance studio he could see the look of confusion on Sue's face, but she said nothing. 

Escorting her to the door, he pulled out the key his friend had given him. He couldn't believe he had been lucky enough to find that it was empty tonight, and the owner was willing to let him use it. Turning on the lights as he entered, he took her hand and led her to the room he had set up earlier that morning. 

"Remember the night of the bachelor auction. The night you bought me?" He winked at her. 

"I remember being more surprised than you when I heard I had bought you." She laughed.

"Well, when I asked you to dance that night, you reminded me that you could not hear the music. It gave me this crazy idea. I wanted to take you dancing, but I wanted you to hear the music." Looking into her eyes, he smiled, "I have had a long time to plan our first date."

Sue looked around, and he saw when she realized what he had done. Several large speakers were laid face down on the wooden floor. He placed earplugs in his ears, and then turned on the music as loud as he could without fearing it would blow the speakers. The effect was just as he hoped. The vibrations bounced around the room and through the wooden floor. They met each other in the middle of the room. The smile on her face showed him that he had done the right thing. 

After they had been dancing for a while, she smiled and said something, but he couldn't hear her. He stepped back. "I can't read lips," he signed. 

"Sorry. I forgot you couldn't hear me." She laughed as she signed. "Thank you for this Jack. It is perfect."

"I am glad you like it. I just wish I had done it way back when."

"I don't. If you had, things would be different. I am glad it all turned out like it did." She smiled sweetly at him.

Jack touched her face for a moment, then let his hand fall. There was silence for a moment as the song changed, then as the music started for the next song, Jack signed. "Sue, I love you."

A tear slid down her cheek and he caught it with his thumb. "I love you too, Jack." Her words washed over him. He started to move in for a kiss, but her hand went up. "I never kiss on the first date." She winked at him, and he laughed. 

"Can you make an exception this once?"

She moved her head closer to his in answer. The kiss began softly as two hearts melted into one. He felt her arms tighten around him, and he answered by pulling her tightly to him. He caressed her face and hair as he kissed her more passionately. Realizing they needed a break, he pulled himself away first. Looking into her face he realized every dream he ever had was standing right in front of him. 

They moved back together, his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck. She moved back slightly when the song started to change.

"Did you pick all the music out yourself?"

"Yep." 

"So will you sing me the next song. I want to hear the words."

He smiled as he realized the song that was beginning. He moved back so he could sign it to her, but she shook her head. 

"Don't let go." He was happy to oblige. "Just sing it to me."

Jack held her as he sang the words,

"_I'll always remember the song they were playin', _

_The first time we danced and I knew, _

_As we swayed to the music and held to each other, _

_I fell in love with you._

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

_Would you be my partner every night?_

_When we're together, it feels so right._

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?"_

Jack could feel the electricity in the air. Every word he was singing to her was exactly how he really felt. Looking deep into her eyes, it was if their souls were united. In that moment, he knew there was no one else for him. As he sang the second verse to her, he hoped she could understand.

"_I'll always remember that magic moment,_

_When I held you close to me._

_Cause we moved together,_

_I knew forever,_

_You're all I'll ever need_

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

_Would you be my partner every night?_

_When we're together, it feels so right._

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?"_

The chorus repeated, as the couple stood face to face taking in the meaning of the words. Realizing that they both wanted to have this dance for the rest of their life. 

The music was finished, but they continued to sway together. Jack cupped her face with his hands. "I want this dance for the rest of my life."

"Me too." The reply was quiet, and he wasn't sure what she had said, until she moved in closer, placing her lips on his, and he read her lips


	18. Chapter 18

6 months later

Jack lay in bed, his arms around his new bride, considering how he had come to this point in his life. He knew he did not deserve the woman who slept beside him, but somehow, she loved him anyway. Closing his eyes, he remembered what she had looked like walking down the aisle on her brothers arm that morning. It had been emotional, not having her father and mother with her, but, as always, she chose to believe that it was all in God's plan, and that He was allowing them to watch. Her faith amazed him, along with her graciousness and beauty. Never would he have been the man he was if it was not for her.

Cuddling closer to her, feeling her skin against his own, he remembered how cute she was when she shyly came out of the bathroom earlier that night in a white gown, which left little to the imagination. His heart had nearly burst at the thought of the gift she had given him. A gift that until tonight, she had given to no man. Herself. She had chosen, long before he met her, to save herself for him. He remembered when they had talked about it shortly after they had expressed their love for each other. When he had confessed to her that he had messed up. He had made a commitment to wait until he was married, but he had not lived up to that. Even now, he could feel the pain in his heart when he had told her, wishing he could give her the same gift she had saved for him. Instead of the look of hurt, or disappointment he had expected, she had reached over and kissed him. When they had separated, she had told him that the past was the past, and all she wanted from him was the future. In that moment, he knew that she had his future. That there would never be another woman like his Sue. And he was humbled that she could love him.

She stirred, and turned over to face him. There was enough light in the room that she could see his lips, so he tried to apologize for waking her.

"Who said I didn't want to wake up?" Her voice was soft, and a grin played on her face. Leaning over her he kissed her softly. Immediately her hands came around his neck, and she pulled him closer. "I love you Jack," she whispered between kisses.

Pulling his face back slightly, he looked into her eyes. "I love you Sue Hudson." He then proceeded to show her again just how much.

_This is the end of story number one….the next story is about Bobby and Tara, and is basically written, so it will be up soon. Thanks to my one friend who reviews everyday! __J If you are reading this and haven't reviewed, I would appreciate your input. This was my first fanfic, but I totally enjoyed writing it! I do hope you enjoyed reading it!_


End file.
